jt_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine rap lyrics
They say I'm a myth, a legend of sorts. But they don't know shit, I'm a devilish force. You'd better equip, yourself with a sword. Keep your fireplaces lit, and lock all your doors. If you don't think I exist, let's keep it that way. Cuz it'll be hilarious, when you see my face. I'll make you kids piss in your pants, as you run away. Your whole server has been cursed, there is no escape. Even if you build a house out of obsidian blocks. I'm gonna find my way inside it should be simple enough. Then every time you turn a corner I'll be giving you shocks. Ya wanna get rid of me? Then first get rid of these cocks HA HA. I'll make a skeleton look like your best friend. You'll never get scared of creepers or zombies ever again. Cuz I'm the kinda stuff all your nightmares are made of. Go ahead, jump in bed, I'll be here when you WAKE UP! Waggh! Herobrine Is the last thing you'll ever see. If you talk smack I'll make your sever crash So you'd better watch your back for me. And, if you think I'm just a superstition Then your in for an epic surprise. You hear a sound? What's that?! You turn around. O crap! Take a look into my lifeless eyes. You are now succumbing to my moderately persuasive mind powers and will do everything I say. Bazowwowwow. Everybody loves talking about How they saw herobrine deep down underground. But next time one of you punks wants to run your mouth. Be careful what you wish for- WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! Never lie about a herobrine sighting You might be the guy who gets struck twice by lighting. Yes, I'm making your minecraft life more frightening. Looks like your little night lite needs ignighting. I'll creep inside your mine, and give you a scare. And look the writings on the wall, i mean, it's clear I was there. After I burn down your house, and you pull out your hair I'll leave you a chest of food, just to show that I care! Maybe he's not such a monster. Maybe he's misunderstood. We can't assume he's got bad intentions. Maybe he's really good. Oh gosh dang it. I should've know betta! AaaaAaaaaaaa! Herobrine. Is the last thing you'll ever see. Don't talk smack, I'll make your sever crash So you'd better watch your back for me. And, if you think I'm just a superstition, your in for an epic surprise. What's that noise? O no. Hello boys! Agh go! I'll kill you all with my life less eyes. I make this beloved game you play A massive booby trap, not a place is safe Cause I'm the kinda guy it's ok to hate. So rage quit, hurry up it ain't too late. I'll get you lost in the jungle for days and days. I hope your starving quick cause I ate your steaks. And when you mine those diamonds, and you're making bank, Don't even try to hide em, cause I'll take em MANG. Brick by brick, and block by block. Destroying all you've built, I can't be stoped. I need no introduction, cause you all know me. I'm a minecraft god, flying around cause I've got OP https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=jU3ugStYfmE Link to the music video.